Fifteen
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Ingin ia memaki, ingin ia marah…. Tapi, setiap ia melihat dan bertemu pemuda itu mulutnya seakan tak bisa bergerak.. yang ada, pristiwa itu kembali menghantui dirinya


"Kehidupan adalah sebuah cerita yang sedang berjalan."

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, AU, Alur cepat, misstypo(s) etc..

Genre : Family/Ramnce/Comfort/Hurt

.

_Gadis manis itu terus menumpahkan air matanya dalam kesendirian yang sedang ia coba untuk ciptakan. Sakit yang mendalam masih bisa ia rasakan mengoyak hatinya. Lagi-lagi dia melihat pemuda itu… pemuda yang telah menghancurkan semua intuisi dan optimisme yang ia punya untuk menjalani hidupnya._

__Ingin ia memaki, ingin ia marah…. Tapi, setiap ia melihat dan bertemu pemuda itu mulutnya seakan tak bisa bergerak.. yang ada, pristiwa itu kembali menghantui dirinya_._

"_Walaupun kau terus menangis seperti itu, masalahmu tak akan selesai."_

_Suara baritone yang terdengar datar itu membuatnya meminimalisir jumlah air mata yang keluar dari sepasang kristal violet miliknya. Dilihatnya orang yang tadi berbicara padanya, sebuah sapu tangan terulur dari tangan pemuda itu. Dengan agak ragu gadis itu mengambil sapu tangan yang diulurkan padanya_

"_Anda siapa?"_

_Walaupun dengan suara yang gemetar gadis itu mencoba bertanya. Tak menjawab, orang itu duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Tak ada gunanya kau menangis untuk hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu kau tangisi, itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin terluka saja."_

_Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, menundukan kepalanya. Menatap tanah coklat yang ia pijak. Menarik nafasa dalam-dalam untuk mengontrol dirinya._

"_Begitukah?"_

_Gadis itu tetap menundukan kepalanya, belum berani untuk menatap orang yang berbicara padanya sejak tadi._

"_Apa masalahmu?"_

"_Bukan masalah besar.. hanya saya saja yang terlalu mendramatisir."_

_Orang yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Sejujurnya, dia tahu apa masalah gadis ini.. hanya saja…._

.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop-nya ketika earphone yang sedang di pakainya diambil secara paksa.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu Hisana? Aku tidak suka kalau kau terlalu lama menghadap laptop-mu."

Wanita bernama Hisana itu tersenyum canggung, bodohnya dia mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang cukup tinggi. Dia jadi tidak tahu kalau suaminya sudah pulang.. kalau sudah begini akhirnya dia juga yang bingung untuk memberikan alasan pada suaminya.

"Ehm… belum terlalu lama kok, Byakuya -_sama_."

Tak percaya, pria berambut hitam kelam itu melihat layar laptop istirnya. Mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Belum lama dengan jumlah word yang melebihi 8.000?"

Tahu kalau istrinya berbohong, pria itu mencoba memojokan istrinya untuk jujur. Merasa kebohongannya terungkap.. wanita berambut tidak terlalu panjang itu menunduk.

"_Sumimasen_."

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah kecil itu Byakuya mengelus pelan rambut hitam milik istrinya.

"Eh.."

Agak kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Hisana mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata abu-abu milik suaminya. Mata abu-abu yang begitu tegas dan tajam..

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku menunggu Byakuya-_sama_ pulang."

Byakuya sudah sangat biasa mendengar jawaban itu dari istrinya. Walau mungkin sudah hampir setiap hari pula ia menyuruh Hisana untuk makan duluan dan tidak menunggunya.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo makan."

Hisana tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban dari suaminya itu, berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengecup kilat pipi suaminya. Membuat guratan merah muda tipis di pipi suaminya.

.

Meja makan yang tadinya kosong sekarang sudah berisi beberapa piring berisi lauk dan juga mangkuk berisi nasi. Setelah mengucapkan syukur, pasangan itu mulai memakan-makanan yang ada diatas meja.

Bukan hidangan yang terlalu mewah..bahkan terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Walau Byakuya adalah seorang pengusaha dan Hisana adalah seorang novelist yang cukup ternama.. itu tak membuat mereka buta akan harta.

Mereka selalu menyisihkan 1/3 dari penghasilan mereka untuk kegiatan amal dan social. Apalagi mengingat bahwa kebanyakan dari karya Hisana selalu berhubungan dengan keadaan sosial orang-orang yang tidak terlalu beruntung/kekurangan.

Setelah selesai makan dan membereskan meja makan, Hisana menyusul suaminya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju ruang tamu. Tak lupa ia juga membawa nampan berisi seteko _ocha_(teh) dan 2 gelas berukuran sedang.

"_Aku tahu, hm.. lakukan saja. Aku kenal cukup baik dengan orang itu. hn."_

Hisana tersenyum tipis, suaminya itu memang orang sibuk. Wanita itu melangkah perlahan.. berusaha sepelan mungkin.. agar suara derap langkahnya tak terdengar.

Tangan kirinya terulur dan menyentuh lembut pudndak suaminya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut itu, Byakuya menengok menatap wajah istrinya yang teduh.

"Jangan terlalu terikat dengan pekerjaan Byakuya-_sama_, tidak baik terus membebani otak anda seperti itu."

Mendengar komentar istrinya Byakuya tersenyum tipis. Wanita yang selalu membuatnya luluh hanya dengan tatapan mata..

Wanita bertubuh cukup kecil itu meletakan nampan yang ia bawa diatas meja. Menuangkan isi dari teko itu kedalam gelas berukuran sedang yang berbahan dasar tanah liat. Memberikannya pada suaminya dan setelahnya duduk di sebelah suaminya.

Menghirup aroma melati yang menguar dari dalam isi gelas itu dalam-dalam, dia selalu suka dengan _ocha _buatan istirnya.

"Tadi kau mengetik soal apa?"

Pria itu mulai membuka pembicaraan, yang ditanya tersenyum penuh arti kemudian tertawa lembut.

"Itu akan menjadi karya terakhirku sebagai novelist."

Pria itu meminum _ocha_ yang tadi diberikan istrinya, selalu rasa yang sama.. begitu lembut dan manis.. walau begitu sensasi sedikit masam dari _ocha_ yang dia minum tetap ada.

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku Hisana."

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, menatap lembut sepasang bola mata kelabu milik suaminya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu suaminya.

Merasa agak aneh dengan sikap istrinya yang tiba-tiba begitu manja, pria itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Love story.. kebetulan beberapa orang dan kenalanku.. memintaku untuk membuatkan yang seperti itu. katanya mereka agak penasaran bagaimana kalau aku membuat cerita soal percintaan. Jadi, mengingat aku sudah mau berhenti dari pekerjaanku sebagai novelist aku buat saja itu."

Mengerti kenapa istrinya tiba-tiba manja seperti itu, Byakuya meletakan _ocha_ miliknya di atas meja. Kesimpulan yang bisa dia ambil ada dua… pertama istrinya berlaku manja untuk bisa mendapatkan inspirasi meneruskan ceritanya atau kedua.. agar dia luluh dan membiarkan istrinya itu bekerja larut untuk menyelesaikan karyanya.

"Byakuya-_sama_ jangan marah ya? project terakhirku ini idenya diambil dari pengalaman ku sendiri."

Pria itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya kepundak istrinya, menarik istrinya mendekat. Menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Mendengar pengakuan istrinya itu, Byakuya mendapatkan kesimpulan ke-3 kenapa istirnya begitu manja kali ini.

Karena wanita manis itu ingin mencari kenyamanan darinya.

"Aku tak akan marah asalkan kau tidak bersedih lagi karena mengingat hal itu."

Kalimat datar itu membuat Hisana tersenyum senang, bersyukur sekali suaminya ini sangat pengertian dan peduli padanya.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_."

"_Douitashimashite_."

.

…_dia tidak ingin memaksa gadis ini untuk menceritakannya. Mungkin kalian berpikir, bagaimana pemuda itu tahu padahal gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengenalnya?_

_Jawaban simple tentunya.. karena sudah sejak lama ia memperhatikan gadis itu._

"_ano… nama anda siapa ya?"_

_Orang itu terdiam sebentar.. menatap langit biru yang sednag membentang diangkasa. Setelahnya ia menatap gadis di debelahnya kemudian tersenyum tipis._

"_Kuchiki Byakuya."_

.

Pria itu berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran big size miliknya dan istrinya, memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya kembali.

Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakan sosok istrinya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Byakuya mendudukan dirinya, menatap sepasang violet milik istrinya lembut.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, wanita itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh suaminya.

"Byakuya-_sama."_

Wanita itu berujar lirih memanggil suaminya, walaupun sudah 3 tahun lalu mereka menikah, Hisana tetap menaruh hormat yang teramat tinggi pada pria itu.

"Kau kenapa Hisana?"

Ditanya begitu, bukannya menjawab.. Hisana semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak suaminya.

"Happy anniversary."

Mengecup puncak kepala istrinya lembut, begitu sibuknya ia.. sampai ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke-3.

"Happy anniversary too. _Sumimasen_ aku terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan hari ini."

Hisana menggeleng pelan mendengar mengakuan suaminya, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap suaminya.

"Kita sama-sama sibuk, kan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan, Byakuya tak berkomentar banyak. Pria itu memluk istrinya lembut.

"Jadi, bagiaman kalau kita rayakan besok berdua saja?"

Berdua, ketika suaminya mengatakan hal itu… HIsana jadi teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting sekali..

"Ano Byakuya-_sama.. _aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu."

Wanita itu menggantung kalimatnya.. membuat suaminya agak penasaran. Pria itu bergumam pelan menanggapi perkataan istrinya

"Aku… er-..hamil."

Pria itu seakan membeku ditempat mendengar pengakuan istrinya, sesuatu yang sudah lama mereka tunggu..

"Ini hadiah yang paling membahagiakan."

THE END

Ano….maaf kalau ficnya kurang berekanan,

fic ini udah dibuat berbulan-bulan lalu -.-" hehehe.. er- gitulah..

Rei mohon maaf kalau ada bahasa dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan/salah dalam fic ini atau ada beberapa hal yang kurang dimengerti.

Sekian, dari Rei..

penutup, bolehkah Rei minta reviews dari para readers?


End file.
